


Hot Soup [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hab a code. Ib hid nobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Soup [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164811) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 00:09:33

File size: 9.6 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HotSoup.mp3)


End file.
